


A Little Elvin Magic

by Dolavine



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Elf Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, magical creatures getting freaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared are elves for Santa in his workshop. They can't keep their minds on work and end up making a little magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Elvin Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firesign10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/gifts).



> Written as gift for my dear friend carole for my gift of fic post on lj.

Jared’s singing a happy tune as he slips on his red and green elf slippers. “It’s Christmas time again, make the toys and wrap the gifts, fill all the little children’s wishes, It’s Christmas time again.” 

Jensen’s already having his second cup of hot chocolate when Jared enters the break room. “Good morning, Jared.” Jensen tops off a steaming cup of chocolate with a giant blob of whipped cream before pushing it towards Jared.

“Thank you.” Jared adjusts his red pointy elf hat before taking a sip of the steaming brew.

“So did you check the job roster today?” Jensen asks enthusiastically.

“Not yet.” He’s stirring his cocoa with a candy cane as he looks over the roster.

It always starts with toy-makers, next is painting, decorating, cookie baking, reindeer care, sleigh maintenance and finally gift wrapping. Jared finds his name under gift wrapping.

“Ohhh, I have gift wrapping.” He’s smiling so hard his dimples are crevasses in his cheeks. He takes another sip of his hot drink leaving a whipped cream mustache.

“And guess who your wrapping partner in the bow department is?” Jensen waggles his eyebrows.

Jared jumps up and down. “ _ **You!**_ ” He runs over, lifts Jensen up and kisses him, giving Jensen a whipped cream mustache too. He’s being overzealous, as usual.

They both laugh as Jensen wipes the froth from Jared’s upper lip and then his own. “Now put me down, Jared.”

Christmas carols are playing on the speaker system and all of the elves are busily working. It’s ten days until Christmas Eve and Santa’s helpers have to be ready to load that sleigh with all of the little boys and girls Christmas wishes.

Jared is the tallest elf and gets the jobs that usually require ladders for the other elves.

The gifts are coming down the line and Jared’s happily wrapping them before sending them over to Jensen for the ribbon and bows. 

Jared’s dancing and singing with the tunes. He even grabs Jensen and swings him around as they move rhythmically to the beat. 

Jensen serenades Jared with the song Silver and Gold, leaving his wrapping duties to pile up as he does it. Jared swoons as he lovingly gazes at his boyfriend’s act of affection. 

The break whistle blows and all of the other elves head off for lunch. Jared still has sixteen gifts to wrap and that has both he and Jensen behind in their duties.

The elf boss comes down the line and informs them, “No break until your duties are caught up.”

They don’t mind, Jared has a stash of candy in the deep pockets of his elf uniform and Jensen just filled up their cocoa cups. They can work through break with no problem.

“Pass me the tape,” Jared says shoving a handful of gumdrops into his mouth.

“Put your finger here,” Jensen says as he struggles to make a triple bow out of ribbon candy.

Jared’s concentrating hard while wrapping a rocking horse. Jensen is watching him making those faces where he puts his tongue out, and is squinting his eyes, while scrunching up his nose. He’s afraid Jared will get tense, it’s not a good thing to see if an elf is tense.

He gets an idea. He pulls out his penis and ties a ribbon around it.“Hey, Jared.” He calls to him.

Jared keeps wrapping. “What?” he doesn’t even look up.

Jensen walks over and stands beside him. “Oh, Jared.” He wiggles his hips and pushes his decorated crotch in Jared’s direction. 

Jared looks up. “Wha…” he sees Jensen’s cock tied up in a red ribbon. 

“It’s a gift, go ahead and open it,” Jensen puts his hands behind his head and thrusts his hips forward.

Jared licks his lips. “I do love presents.” He reaches down and pulls on the long ribbon unfurling the neatly tied bow. It unravels revealing Jensen’s hard-on. Jared gives a quiet squeal. “What I always wanted,” he can’t hide his excitement.

“It’s interactive and loves to be petted,” Jensen tells him. “You know you’re doing it right if it squirts at you.”

“I love it when my gifts squirt.” Jared wraps his hand around it and starts moving up and down. 

Jensen rocks into Jared’s firm grip. He sees the white whipped peak of the whipped cream floating on the hot chocolate and grins mischievously. “I bet it tastes like candy if you dip it in cocoa.” He pulls the cup over.

Jared takes the cup and dips Jensen’s cock into the fluffy white cream, barely grazing the warm liquid beneath. “Like that?” 

“Exactly, like that.” Jensen shudders at the feeling of warm chocolate as it graces the tip.

“It looks delicious.” Jared licks his lips as he’s dropping to his knees.

Jensen leans against the worktable as he steadies himself for the feel of Jared’s mouth working over his cock. 

Jared’s tongue comes out, he licks the cream off of the tip, he’s laving over the slit before swirling around and gathering up the sweet whip. He looks up into Jensen’s eyes, “Mmmm, tasty.” He grins and licks the dregs of cream from his lips.

“Told you.” Jensen pushes his hips forward.

Jared responds by licking another stripe across the head before trailing along the underside and finding some hidden cream. He lets the head slide over his tongue as he closes his lips around the hard flesh. “Mmmm,” he hums against Jensen’s thick shaft as he enjoys the feeling of it filling up his mouth.

“Oh my, candy gumdrop clouds,” Jensen moans out. He pushes into Jared’s mouth as he grips the back of his head. He’s running his thumbs over the shell of Jared’s ears, tracing the ridged point down to the long soft lobe before coming to rest under his jaw.

Jared looks up into Jensen’s eyes as he’s moving over his lover’s hard cock. He knows what Jensen likes, knows what makes him giggle and thrust before becoming a blathering mess. He starts to hum the chorus to Up on the rooftop as he blows him.

Jensen throws his head back and clutches the back of Jared’s neck. “For all that is fluffy and white,” Jensen screams. His body is rocking into Jared’s face as he enjoys the full treatment of Jared’s warm wet mouth. He’s letting it wash over him and fill every inch of him.

Jared’s humming the song as he lets Jensen push deep into his mouth. He loves it, is so turned-on by the whole thing that his cock is hard and throbbing against his red tights. He pushes his hand under his tights and starts to stoke his own cock. The leaking head is making a wet line over the sheer fabric. He dives deeper on Jensen’s cock as he pulls harder on his own. 

“Gumdrop, dandy gingerbread houses,” Jensen calls out. His body is shivering with desire and need as he feels the head of his cock hit the back of Jared’s willing throat.

They’re deep in the throws of desire. Jensen is guiding Jared’s head as he fucks his face and Jared is letting every inch of Jensen’s cock pleasure him with each thrust. He’s tugging his cock to the rhythm of Jensen’s hips.

Everything around them disappears and the only thing is them, the sensations thrumming through their bodies and the intense need to come. 

“Holy snow balls,” Jensen groans as he jerks his hips back and forth. His balls are tight and he can’t hold back any longer. He grips Jared’s neck tight, barely digging his fingers into the skin so intensely that he knocks the green pointy hat off of his head. The bell jingles as it hits the ground and Jensen comes hard into Jared’s mouth.

The come is drooling out of the side of Jared’s mouth as he continues to suck Jensen’s cock. The warm sweet come filling his mouth, making his cock jerk and spasm against his hand, He makes a cut off noise through his nose as he shoots thick pearly jizz into the heavy cotton of his red tights. The wet mess is easing the rough grind of his palm over the sensitive head. Jared pulls back, sits on his heels and swallows the marshmallow fluff flavored fluid filling his mouth.

Jensen runs his thumb over the corner of Jared’s mouth wiping away the dregs of his sticky mess. His green eyes are shining as they smile into Jared’s dewy hazel eyes. “I love how you really appreciate the gifts I give you.”

“You always know exactly what to give me.” Jared’s wiping his hand across his thigh, the milky come making a thin streak across the crimson tights.

Jensen looks around and notices that more gifts have come down the line while they were otherwise distracted. “Oh sugar cookies,” he exclaims.

“Peanut butter and jelly fudge,” Jared groans as he’s adjusting his clothes and putting his hat back on.

“We can do this,” Jensen says rubbing his hands together. He picks up the first gift and quickly wraps it and puts a nice neat bow on it. “We’ll work together.” 

They start sorting the gifts and wrapping them. Jared even ties some bows with Jensen’s expert tutelage. 

When the whistle blows, they’ve wrapped all of the gifts and neatly put them into the red velvet satchels being filled for Santa’s sleigh.

“We did it!” Jared grabs Jensen and hugs him. Lifts him up off the ground and spins him around. 

“We did.” Jensen’s words are choked from Jared’s tight grip. “Jared… Jared….” He repeats as Jared keeps dancing around with him. “I’m getting dizzy.”

Jared loosens his grip and then puts Jensen down. “Oh, sorry.” He blushes.

“I love when you blush like a cherry sour ball.” Jensen pushes up on his toes and kisses Jared’s pink cheek.

Jared giggles like a giddy schoolgirl. He turns his head quickly and catches Jensen on the lips with a quick peck.

“What do you say we skip dinner and go back to the house?” Jensen’s playing with the long locks of hair peeking out from under Jared’s hat.

“That sounds great.” He laughs and scoops Jensen up before heading out the door. “  
Besides, I still have pockets full of candy for later.” 

They both laugh as the cold air hits their faces when they step out of the workshop.

The End


End file.
